Meeting the Alegria
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Naomi loses her sail boat after a surprise storm. Stranded on a life raft, who does she chance upon but the crew of the party ship, the Alegria. A drabble that became too long to be a drabble written in response to the prompt "wrecked" on Tumblr.


Naomi Turner glared up at the sky as she sat criss cross legged on the tiny life raft, cursing the freak typhoon that had taken her by surprise––wrecking her sailboat and leaving her stranded in the middle of the open sea. The bright noon sun warmed her skin, drying her soaking wet hair and clothes. It was hard to believe that just an hour ago she'd been fighting for her life in the middle of a torrential downpour and near hurricane force winds

Scrunching her eyes shut, Naomi scrubbed at her face with her hands. So much for a pleasant afternoon of sailing—her mother was going to kill her! Not only had she wrecked the boat, but she was alone. That was the number one rule of sailing—always have a crew to back you up

Naomi wasn't terribly worried, she was close enough to the bay and normal patrol routes that an Avaloran coast guard ship was sure to sail by soon. Until then, however, the only thing to do was wait and hope the current didn't take her too far away.

If only she'd been able to snag an oar or two before the sailboat capsized––but she'd been lucky to even release the life raft.

"Hey mon! What seems to be the trouble?"

Naomi groaned, covering her face with her hands. Of course he'd find her out here. He always did. Every. Single. Year.

Carefully getting to her feet, she turned in the direction of the voice, Naomi waved and said somewhat less than enthusiastically, "Ahoy there, Captain Chiloya."

The immortal sea captain stood at the railing of his enormous ship, the Alligrea, as his face split into a wide grin upon recognizing her. He chuckled. "Ah! If it isn't me favorite seafarer, de great Ms. Captain Turner herself!" He looked her over and frowned slightly, "But, what brings you so far from shore without a ship?"

Rolling her eyes, Naomi laughed, "Oh I don't know, I guess I got tired of the sailboat and decided it would be more fun to float around aimlessly.

Captain Chiloya just stared at her, perplexed. Naomi laughed again, saying, "My sailboat capsized in that freak storm about an hour ago. I'm waiting for one of my mom's ships to come find me."

The captain laughed good natured lay, "Aah! Or––perhaps the time has finally come for Ms. Turner to join me crew!"

Naomi snorted, crossing her arms. "Right. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. Yet again."

"But us seafarers gotta stick together—"

"Forever, yeah. I know," Naomi finished for him, waving a dismissive hand. "You tell me this every year, and every year I tell you the same thing. I'm sorry, I just don't think that me and magic go well together. And I've got too much waiting back home to just abandon for a never ending life of partying at sea."

The captain chuckled, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "Ah, Ms. Turner. It seems I am to be disappointed yet again. But maybe next year, eh?"

Naomi smirked, shaking her head. "Keep the dream alive Captain Chiloya."

"Well, if I'm to be deprived of your delightful company for all eternity, how about you honor us with a friendly game of trompo? For old time's sake? We can take you as far as the mouth of Avalor City Harbor."

Shifting her weight to her other leg, she crossed her arms, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Meeting her gaze, Captain Chiloya chuckled and said, "Oh come on, the Alligrea will get you there in a tick!"

"Mmhmm…" she raised her other eyebrow, eyes narrowing, "Forgive me if Im hesitant to trust you, Captain. But the last time I accepted your help you promised us a rudder but tried to force us to join your crew against our will. No offense, but I'd rather take my chances with my life raft."

Captain Chiloya placed his hand dramatically over his heart, "Oh! You wound me Ms. Turner! My word as a seafarer is currency. If I break it, it's worthless. Us seafarers got to trust one another!"

Naomi pursed her lips as she thought a moment, she honestly didn't know exactly how far she'd drifted in the storm. And she really was without food and water. What if the coast guard didn't come anytime soon? What would she do then? Should she

"How do I know you're going to keep your word this time?"

He raised one hand and said solemnly, "I give you my word as a Captain. You know, Ms. Turner, this isn't the first time we've rescued a young woman who wrecked her boat."

This was true. It was how they earned the gift of living forever after all, rescuing a sorcerers daughter. She just hoped he was in a helpful mood today and not a selfish one.

Groaning, Naomi pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Fine! I'll come with you."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands and snapped authoritatively, "Mates! Drop the ladder! Let's give our guest a proper welcome!"

Naomi hesitated before boarding the ship. She turned to the captain and accepted his friendly hug, saying, "First, thank for your help. I really do appreciate it. You're a lifesaver, truly." As Chiloya opened his mouth to reply, Naomi's gaze shifted to a fierce glare as she jagged a finger in his chest. "But I swear, if this is a trick and I get stuck here in this ship for all eternity, I swear I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Silence.

Shocked, Chiloya stared at the young woman a moment before he burst into laughter, clapping an arm around her shoulder. As he guided her across the deck, he said jovially, "Oh, Ms. Turner. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
